Crave
Crave is Rocky's cousin who is also the PAW patrol Forest ranger pup. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Names: Crave, Hunger(by Zuma and Rocky) Age: Same as Zuma Position in the team: Forest ranger Breed: Chusky ( half chow chow and half Husky) Crush: Everest Gender: Male Family: Rocky (cousin), Cotton (sister) ___________________________________________________________________________________ History After Crave's parent died in a storm, He normally wandered around street begging for food. He have a big sister named Cotton who helped Crave survive the cold nights. After Dog catchers caught Cotton, he decide he will survive on his own. He love to help animals and trees so much that he will visit the forest everyday. After spending ten nights in the forest, Crave decided to go exploring the town. Due to this decision, he met Ryder and got adopted from him. Appearance Crave is a little Chusky pup. Half Chow chow, half husky. He is has a very little gray color, except he have a brown circle over his right eye and . His right ears are a bit floppy and twisted. Crave has a soft, fluffy tail which make him look like a husky. He wears a brown uniform and his pup tag represent a tree. He wears a cap similar to Rocky but has the color brown. Personality Crave is full of joy and happiness. He will always find something to play with. If he doesn't have anything to do, he will be lazy. Crave usually don't like the way Zuma and Rocky call him Hunger. The reason why they both call him by that name is that Crave cannot stop himself if he finds food. Even worse than Rubble, Crave always ask tourist who visits the public forest or Ryder for something to eat. If he knew that he hurt someone's feelings, his happiness and enjoyment will wear off. Like Chase, he take his duties very seriously. Sometimes he doesn't like water and other times he will jump into any kind of water. He is so friendly toward the people and other pups. But if he knew that someone said a mean thing to his friends or him, that someone will regret even talking to Crave by seeing his worst side. Even If you mess with the trees by cutting them. Job Crave is the forest ranger pup. He takes care of the trees and grow flowers to create attraction to the visitors. Many little kids use to have Camps on the forest. Crave usually help the children by showing different kinds of animals and plants, Teaching them to survive a night in the woods and most importantly teaching them to take care of trees. Fears Lightning and Thunders Big animals that makes the forest unsafe Crocodiles Sharp Objects Hobbies Hiking Camping Climbing mountains Playing with friends Trivia If you hide the foods under something, Crave can smell it from miles. He love his friend so much that he sometimes cry for them Mostly, Crave act brave in front of everyone. Especially Everest. Crave have a massive huge crush on Everest but never really admit it. But everyone knows even Everest. Crave usually ignore people who lecture him about balancing his food diet. Allergic to poison ivy. Catchphrases If it involves a tree, I will be free If it comes to nature, I will be mature Stories: * Pups save a Ranger pup * Katie's new pup * Pups meet Marsh = Category:Male Character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Characters Category:Chasebuddy22's Characters